


What the Water Gave Us

by star_gir1



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_gir1/pseuds/star_gir1
Summary: "Water trickled off her shoulders and her wings in crystalline shards of moonlight. No matter how many times Rian reminded himself that it was rude to stare, especially in this situation, he couldn’t help himself. He always found himself looking, only to be transfixed by her beauty, the pale green of her skin glowing softly in the shadows cast by the overhanging cliff, where a waterfall cascaded elegantly down into a glittering pool."





	What the Water Gave Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsonmysleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/gifts).

Water trickled off her shoulders and her wings in crystalline shards of moonlight. No matter how many times Rian reminded himself that it was rude to stare, especially in this situation, he couldn’t help himself. He always found himself looking, only to be transfixed by her beauty, the pale green of her skin glowing softly in the shadows cast by the overhanging cliff, where a waterfall cascaded elegantly down into a glittering pool.

Deethra stood still beneath the steady stream, rubbing the water from her eyes, letting it wash away all the dirt that had accumulated in her hair and skin over the years. She had never bathed before in her entire life, there was no need to when one lived in the Caves of Grot. Grottans were not known for elegance or what a Vapran or Stonewood gelfling might think of as “cleanliness.” The nutrients that lived deep within Thra kept them healthy and that was all they needed. But this waterfall had looked so cool and inviting, that Deet simply had to see what all the fuss was about. It was the strangest thing she’d ever experienced, like gently peeling back a layer of skin that had been a part of her since before she could remember. Deet fluttered her wings excitedly, running her fingers through all the knots in her hair as they slowly came undone. She enjoyed the exquisite feeling of the water hitting her face and pouring down her arms and legs.

Rian waited behind a tree while Deet bathed. In an attempt to keep himself busy, Rian checked to make sure that all their supplies were accounted for, including clothes, food, extra shoes, medicine, and all the other things that he’d looked through about a dozen times before. Just as he’d run out of tasks to occupy himself with, Deet’s silvery voice called out, “Rian!”

Scrambling to his feet, Rian jumped into the clearing, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to fight whatever had caused Deet distress. But when he only saw her, glowing and perfect in the moonlight, her beautiful smile spread wide across her face, his hand relaxed, though the beating of his heart barely slowed.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she said.

Rian laughed, removing his sword from his belt and placing it on the ground. “Don’t be silly,” he said. “I was only making sure you were alright.”

“Well, I am,” said Deet. She didn’t seem to realize that her current state of nakedness was hardly an appropriate way to be with friends, and as soon as Rian came to his senses, he averted his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“I...didn’t mean to stare.”

Deet tilted her head slightly. “I don’t understand. Is something wrong?”

“No,” said Rian, trying desperately to keep his gaze on the ground. It was so hard to talk to her without looking into her eyes. “There’s nothing wrong. It’s just that gelfling don’t normally…  _ see _ each other when they bathe.”

“See?”

“I mean…” Rian cleared his throat, “...without clothes.”

“Oh,” said Deet, suddenly shivering in the cool night air. “I understand.”

“At least, most gelfling don’t.” Rian wondered how much more awkward he could possibly make this. “Unless they’re...you know.”

“Together?”

Rian’s face had begun to burn a bright red, and he was thankful that it was night.

“Are you alright, Rian? Your face looks terribly warm.”

Oh. He’d forgotten that Grottans lived most of their lives in caves and could see almost anything in the dark.

“Fine. I’m fine,” he managed to stutter.

Deet barely suppressed a giggle. “Actually, Rian, I was going to ask you…”

“Yes?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to...join me?” Now it was Deet’s turn to blush.

Rian’s ears turned a glowing pink even as they arched back in shock. Or was it excitement he felt?

“But I understand if it’s too inappropriate...or if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Rian said quicker than he meant to. “I mean, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to…”

Both gelfling held their breath as Rian scrambled for something else to say. Deet sensed his consternation and spoke first.

“If you wanted to, all you had to do was ask, Rian.” A sweet smile crept into her cheeks. Rian found that he couldn’t help but smile too. “Here, I’ll put something on so you don’t feel embarrassed,” she said, already stepping out from under the pouring cascade to slip into a thin, silver under-dress she’d laid out by the side of the pool.

Rian was petrified, but not in a bad way.

This time Deet couldn’t even conceal her laugh. “At least take off your coat. You don’t want to get all your clothes wet, do you?”

Before he knew it, Rian had removed his coat and his shirt and set them aside. Now he could barely feel his face. He supposed a splash of cool water would do him good.

Wordlessly, Deet held out her hand. Breathing slowly, Rian took it and followed her into the pool, feeling the water lap between his toes and against his legs. When at last they both came under the stream, he let out a sigh that seemed to echo in the space between them. Deet’s hand had traveled up his arm, just as his had made its way down to rest firmly at her side. As the water fell around them, Deet’s eyes blazed in the moonlight and all Rian could think about was the softness of her lips. For a moment, he remembered what it felt like to yearn for Mira’s kiss, back when she was alive, when she loved him and he loved her. The thought passed as swiftly as a shadow as Deet moved even closer to him, until her body was flush against his. Rian held her warmly to him, until the coldness of the water faded and all they could feel was each other’s touch.

Moving a wet lock of hair out of her eyes, Rian’s hand lingered on her face, and Deet leaned into his touch.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” she said softly.

“We could,” Rian answered, his voice barely above a whisper, “if you wanted to.”

“If the world kept turning around us and we stood still in the middle of it all...could it really stay this way?” Deet’s wondering eyes glistened with the reflection of the water.

“I don’t know,” Rian said. He wished he could have said something more interesting. “But at least we have this moment. Together.”

Deet hummed in wordless agreement. Closing her eyes, she lowered her forehead to Rian’s chest, taking in the comforting smell of him. Rian lifted her chin so that her eyes met his again and brought his forehead to rest against hers.

For many moments, they breathed as one, lightly swaying together like grass in the breeze. Rian caressed Deet’s cheek, causing her heart to flutter against his. The feeling was even stranger than taking a bath for the first time. She felt like she was floating, even though her wings had not moved. Rian’s other hand traveled up her back, searching for the place where they emerged. When he found them, Deet’s breath caught in her chest.

Rian’s lips parted. “Deethra,” he breathed into the silent space between them.

“Rian,” she said, opening her eyes slowly as though waking up from a dream.

When he finally closed the distance between their mouths, Deet felt as though her whole body might crumble. Rian held her tightly against him, and for the first time since her journey began, Deet felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Deet x Rian (Stonegrot) fic ever! It's been awhile since I've written fan fiction in general so I'm still getting a feel for it again. I hope you all like it and feel free to leave kudos/comments. Enjoy my lovelies and happy shipping!


End file.
